cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spetznova
|connectedresources = }} Spetznova is a growing, mostly developed, and established nation with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Spetznova work diligently to produce Cattle and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Spetznova will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Spetznova has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Spetznova allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Spetznova detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Spetznova will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. National History Early Days Months after the Russian invasions of South Ossetia, a schism was brewing within the Spetznaz organization. About a fourth of them were still loyal to the old USSR, and not to this extravagant, democratic Russia. They were lead by Sergei Yurinov, the son of a KGB operative who taught him the gloriousness of the Soviet Union and the evils of the West and of Capitalism. He detailed how they needed not to invade other countries but to reclaim their own, and this would no happen without action, and only they could achieve this through revolution. Imprisonment Yurinov made many speeches in Moscow for around six months until the other faction inside the Spetznaz organization reported him to the police, and he was jailed for 2 months. During this time, he was tortured by the leader of the opposition in the Spetznaz, Leon Breshkovsky. He decided to write a book, detailing his ideas of a new Russia. The memoir was titled “The Bear’s Teeth”, and it described Yurinov’s vision of the rebirth of the USSR and the “Three Stage System”. Yurinov also wrote how he was appalled with the citizens who allowed Russia to join the West, and how they should be ashamed but “taken care of”. Also in this book, Sergei blamed the Afghani’s and Muslims as the unknown usurper of the USSR. He vowed if he escaped from his cell and freed Russia he would rid the Earth of them. One last point of this book was that he would clear Europe of the remaining Monarchs and Democracies. A few of his most loyal guards decided to break him out. They blasted out a wall with C4, incited a small prison riot during the dinner period, and freed him from his high security containment cell. They sprinted away to an unassuming truck; Sergei had his memoir in hand. Revolution He surrounded himself with only his most loyal in an abandoned fallout shelter outside of Moscow. It was a large enough place, as this was where Stalin planned to hide if a nuclear war with the US happened. They planned a coup, including where they would kill Medvedev and Putin after they had burned the Kremlin. It looked as if nothing would stop them. On a freezing Christmas Eve, him and a strike team of Spetznaz soldiers stormed the houses of Breshkovksy, and quickly executed him. Afterwards, they quickly were transported in two strike teams, one to the house of Medvedev and one to the house of Putin. As a strike team of hackers linked them into national television. Millions of Russians watched as the gas-masked figure of Yurinov held a silenced PB pistol to Putin’s head, and pulled the trigger. He then gave a short speech, detailing his plan to reinstate the old USSR and to “reeducate” and “take care of” the ones who brought this appalling Capitalism to Russia. In a brash move, Yurinov stated himself to be the leader of this Spetznaz, and declared the city of Moscow under martial law. Reconstruction Under control of the capital, his soldiers forced the populace to build an enormous capital building on top the smoldering ruins of the Kremlin. Then, after this fortress was build, he had all the many of the old killed for letting the great nation fall to the grip of the EU and the US. Hundreds of thousands of bodies were left burning in the outskirts of the city. The youth that remained were forced to memorize his book and repeat it five times. They were brainwashed into his new state, where only the leaders were the ones who could think for themselves. Expasion and Westernization Then, in another public address, Yurinov declared the revolution a success and that the city of Moscow would forever be known as the nation of Spetznova, named after the liberators and patriots that lead to its birth. Moscow was declared New Stalingrad, and the armed forces were all branches of the newly formed Elite Spetznaz Police (ESP). Secretly he knew that his nation was no match for the enemies he had declared, so he decided to apply for membership to The Democratic Order. He pledged his neutrality and allegiance, as they would protect and aid his country. Premier Sergei Yurinov then built up his defensive armies. There are many planned branches of the military, but only two are in existence. These branches are the Spetznova Strike Team (SST) and the Worker’s Defensive Army (WDA). These armies then occupied the surrounding towns that were left abandoned, and continued to radiate towards the west. This lead to many eastern European countries to become member states of Spetznova.This included Kiev, Warsaw, and many other cultural capitals, leading to a change of heart in the once anti-western leader. To oblige with the new members of his nation, Commissar Yurinov opened trade relations and tourism to the west. Also, many of the new buildings of the nation were build in a greco-roman style. Many small towns were scrapped for the resources that they held, as millions were reassigned into the major population centers. Many areas were converted to either farmland or factories, yet the are still many abandoned villages that exist. Spetznova became more modernized as the months went on, and as foreign countries that sympathized with their efforts traded many high-tech goods with the nation. As a result, the nation developed a very modernized microchip and oil refining sector. In the countrysides and factories, wines and cattle are produced as major exports. Also, the Polish state is known for automobile manufacturing. Military Specifications Spetznova Strike Team Ordinance: AK-108, PB Pistol, RPG-8 (Engineer), SVN-98 (Sniper) Uniform: Gasmask, M1 Helmet, Urban Assault Armor, Flag on Right Shoulder Worker’s Defensive Army Ordinance: Saiga MK-03 Carbine, GSh-18 Pistol, Flag (Flag Bearer) Uniform: Gasmask, M1 Helmet, Black Camouflage Uniform Category:Leftism Category:Russian-speaking nations